comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Aikman (Earth-61952)
Aaron Aikman is the head of Ikegami Medical Center and a former masked vigilante, Spider-Man, or otherwise known as Superior Spider-Man. History 'Early Life' Born in Atlas City, Aaron was a child of Criminal Family who was working for the Kingpin of Atlas City. He was not very fond of his family's career as a criminal but knew that they had to because they required more money to support him to find a better school in Atlas. 'Oscorp Industries' 'Spider-Man' 'Married' Working at Horizon Lab Branch in Japan, Aaron came across Hannah, the daughter of his boss, Kaori Ikegami, who was critically injured after being hit by a car and he volunteered his services to help her recover. Eventually, he and Kaori became romantically involved. 'Losing' 'Becoming Superior Spider-Man' After three weeks of Peter's death, The crime rate in New York was slowly increased and the street level heroes tried to maintain the order in the city. Aaron was however secretly undergone the experimental treatment to fuse his DNA with a genetically-altered spider, developing superhuman abilities. Building a suit of cybernetic armor to augment his powers, Aaron became the spider-man to combat the new supervillain Redeye. 'Avengers and other heroes' 'A Mysterious Killer' When a mystery man came out of nowhere in the middle of a street and shouting in agony, he suddenly exploded, sending a shockwave to destroy a building and hurt a civilization around him. Aaron went to investigate the scene and shockingly found out that the mystery man was an employee of his company and former Oscorp scientist. The following day, a woman entered the board meeting room without the permission of any employee. Aaron was shocked to recognize her who was a former Oscorp employee. When she was about to beg him, she suddenly exploded, killing few board members. Aaron began his investigation to find out that she was not only a second victim but one of many which he found a USB. The data from USB shows many former Oscorp employees and scientists and anyone who was associated with Oscorp. He may believe that he was on a hit list but strangely found out that his name and a picture was canceled out. 'Retired' Power and Abilities 'Power' Underwent an experimental treatment that resequenced his DNA with that of a genetically-altered spider, Aaron developed superhuman abilities. *'Spider Physiology' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman' Equilibrium *'Spider-Sense' *'Contaminant Immunity' 'Abilities' *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Science Major' *'Skilled Business' Paraphernalia 'Equipment' *'Superior Spider-Armor': *'Iron Spider-Suit MK2 (Formerly)': Designed and built by former experienced S.H.I.E.L.D Engineer and Aaron, An Exo-Skeleton Spider Armor is more Advanced Technologies Suit than Iron Spider-Suit MK1. This suit was given to Peter Parker. 'Weapons' *''A neuro-pulse stinger attached to a retractable cable on his belt'' 'Transportation' Trivia *This character is created by Worstdeath45. *This Character is an Orginal Character. *This character is loosely inspired by Aaron Aikman of Earth-31411 and Marvel Mainstream Otto Octavius who was once Superior Spider-Man. Category:Earth-61952 Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Former Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Males of Earth-61952 Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-61952 Category:Former Heros of Earth-61952 Category:Original Characters of Earth-61952 Category:Former Oscorp Members (Earth-61952) Category:Ikegami Medical Center Members (Earth-61952) Category:Widowed Characters Category:Created by Worstdeath45 Category:Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Spider Sense Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Businessmen Category:CEOs Category:Inspired by Marvel Category:Versions of Spider-Man